A Rat's Promise
by TheDeviantSockMonkey
Summary: Twitch, The Plague Rat, lives in the sewers of Zaun underground. Used to the life the sewer had to offer Twitch wishes for excitement and something new to happen, little does he know that he will get what he wished for and more with a lost little girl and a misunderstanding. Rated M for alcohol use, swearing, nudity, sexual themes, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello guys, this is my second LoL fanfiction I've ever made. My first being my other story The Outcasts, if you're coming from The Outcasts just a fyi this story will take place in the same universe along with any other League of legends fanfiction I post on here. You don't have to read The Outcasts (I would recommend it though :D) to enjoy this story, the only thing you will miss out from not reading The Outcasts are a few references here and there. I don't know yet what references I will make to the story but for those of you that may have read it you will get the references.**

**Another thing: yes, a serious fanfiction about Twitch this is. Similar to Fizz, Twitch is one of my favorite champions, whenever I adc expect me to use the rat :). Where did I get the idea for this story? Don't ask me, my imagination sure is something.**

**I don't think I have to mention this but the twitch in this story looks like the new one and not the old one. In fact I should thank the rework since it was sort of a inspiration to make this fanfiction.**

**Not everyone will like the pairing I will be introducing sometime in this story, but I wasn't really expecting everyone to, then again people didn't seem to mind the Fizz x Miss Fortune pairing in The Outcasts so hopefully you all are okay with this one too!**

**For those of you that stuck with The Outcasts from the beginning remember it was T rated before it changed to M, this story will start off as M instead of it being changed later. I will most likely warn you of lemons if they are present in a chapter but unlike The Outcasts I won't make such a big deal out of warning you guys since this started off as a M rated story and you should expect things like that before reading.**

**One last thing to note is that by the time I'm writing this author's note I'm still working on The Outcasts along with this fanfiction. The Outcasts will always be my first priority and don't expect this fanfiction to be updated any sooner than The Outcasts. Also so it doesn't just take me forever to write both of these fanfictions, expect this one to only be about 5,000-7,000 words long. I may in one chapter put more words (like this one for example, but that is only because of the long author's note) but never less. The Outcasts has about 10,000 words in almost every chapter so that's why this one will have slightly less words.**

**Anyways, all characters belong to Riot Games besides my OCs, yaddah, yaddah, blah, blah, blah, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two men walked down the sewer, one of the men being a older gentleman with neat gray hair and a less neat bushy mustached, and the other being a slightly younger man with only a stubble on his chin and wavy brown hair. Normally any sane person would know that going for a walk through the Zaun sewers wasn't an ideal thing to do but the scientists were down here for a reason.

"I don't like this place sir…" The young man admitted nervously to the older scientist.

"It doesn't matter if you do, just get that damn thing on and stay quiet, we're getting closer."

The young scientist sighed but obeyed the older scientist, he had worked with the old man long enough to know that there was no changing his opinion on a matter, if he wanted to walk through a sewer then there was no telling him otherwise. The young man pulled a video recorder out of his lab coat and turned it on, raising it to his face.

"It's on sir."

"Good, it should be just around the corner."

The young man followed slowly behind the old man recording the whole thing on video as they moved down the sewer until they came to a crossroad. The old man motioned for the younger man to follow him and they made a left at the crossroad. The path was short and at the end of it was a metal, rusty door. This was the place indeed, even before they were able to get inside they both could smell the stench coming from the inside of the room. It was a hundred times more smelly then the sewer itself.

"Alright, it should not be here right now." The old man pulled out a lock pick from his coat. "Once we get inside I want you to record everything you see, do you understand boy?"  
"Yes sir."

"Good, now let me just get this damn thing open."

The old man moved forward ahead of the young man to the metal door and began lock picking it, It took the old man a minute but he finally was able to unlock the door. The door made a loud screeching noise as the man slowly opened it. Once the door was opened the young man followed behind the old man inside the room.

"Holy crap…" The young man whispered with disgust but also curiosity.

The young man looked around the room with his recorder and recorded everything in the room. It sort of reminded the young scientist what a rundown hotel room in Zaun would look like. There was a single mattress in the far right corner of the room with multiple unidentifiable stains on it. There was also a couch placed in front of a small television that sat on a wooden box, the couch had stains on it too along with a few holes and pizza boxes stacked on top of the couch and on the side of it. The television looked like it was a really old model and would probably only just barely work if the user was lucky. In another corner of the room was a very small "kitchen" of some sort with a rusty stove, a fridge that was slightly open to reveal old spoiled food of varied kinds, a microwave, and a trashcan that was filled with old food and beverages. All of the furniture in the room was also just slightly smaller than ones that would be found in a human's, the scientists knew who resided in this very home and comparing him to a human's height and a Yordle's he would be in the middle about the size of a average fifteen year old human child.

Besides the furniture mentioned the only other things in the room was trash scattered on the floor, more stains on the ground and wall, and finally a bunch of papers pinned to the wall. One of these papers seemed to be a full map of the sewers, hand drawn by the…thing that lived here himself.

The young man recorded more of the pictures hung on the wall, there was also a few doodles on the papers that seemed to serve no purpose, the young man wouldn't exactly call him a artist but he still recorded the pictures otherwise.

"Odd, I could've sworn the rat had some sort of secret room or lab or something!"

"It just seems like a home to me."

"No one asked you. I'm pretty sure the rat has something interesting hidden in here."

"Like what exactly, if I may ask sir?"

"I don't know, just something!"

"Sir, you've seem to be obsessed over him since he was first discovered roaming the sewers. Why exactly?"

"Think about it boy, this thing is a whole different kind of rodent that has never been seen before, just randomly appeared out of nowhere." The old man raised his arms and then brought them back down at his sides. "I guessed that he would have something interesting or groundbreaking here, there is nothing here though it was all just a waste."

"Not really sir, we're the first ones to ever see inside the rat's home, even if we didn't find anything groundbreaking I'm sure people would love to see this."

"Are you damaged in the brain boy? Who would love to see this? It's just some ugly, smelly, disgusting rat hole underground!"

"Why thank you." A voice suddenly said from behind the old man and the young man.

They spun around to see someone that was not there a minute ago.

"Twitch." The old man muttered through his teeth.

"Yep, that's my name!" Twitch said cheerfully, it didn't affect the old man but the young man was terrified by the fact Twitch was calm and happy about them being here.

Twitch noticed the recorder in the young scientist's hands and grinned.

"Am I on TV!?" Twitch gasped with excitement. "Hi mom! Wait, I don't have a mother…"

"Look, we don't mean any trouble just let us go." The old man requested calmly, he was trying to keep his composure and not let his fear be shown to the rat creature or to the young scientist next to him.

"You don't fool me, I can smell your fear." Twitch said still with a smile.

"Pardon?"

"Fear has a…interesting smell to it, I can smell it all over you two…" Twitch looked down at the young man's crouch area and laughed. "I can also smell piss too!"

The young man blushed from embarrassment and tried to cover the stain but it was too late.

"Ahahaha, whew, that's a hoot!"

"Please, just let us go now."

"I don't think so, no one has ever seen my lair before…actually there was one guy." Twitch brought a finger to his chin and thought for a second. "I think he's over there right now."

Twitch pointed to a corner in the room, the two scientists looked in this direction and gasped at the sight of a rotting corpse laying in the corner, flies flying all around it.

"Oh gods, please don't kill us!" The young scientist pleaded with the man, unlike the old man he didn't try to mask his fear. Twitch chuckled at the sight of the two scientists and then said,

"Okay, you can go."

The young man took a sigh of relief but that was short lived when suddenly Twitch pulled his crossbow off of his back.

"I will give you a head start, I will count to thirty and when I open my eyes the hunt will begin!" Twitch turned around and closed his eyes. "One…two…"

"Wait what are you serious!?" The young man gasped with fear, his hands shaking with the camera still recording everything.

"Threeee…"

"Damn it boy, run!" The old man started running out the room leaving the young scientist behind.

"Wait, siiiiiir!" Twitch's foot suddenly was placed in the young scientist's way making him trip and fall to the ground, the recorder breaking in the process. Everything recorded now lost forever.

"Four…five…" Twitch still continued counting as if nothing happened but he couldn't hide the grin of amusement on his face.

The young scientist took a minute to scold himself for dropping the recorder, not noticing Twitch had been the one to make him trip. He realized though that Twitch was still counting and then began running off after the older scientist, screaming all the way until his screens disappeared into the sewers.

"Eight…nine…" Twitch opened his eyes and looked around his room, it had worked. "Fools."

Twitch chuckled then closed the metal door and locked it, it was so fun to see the look of fear in anyone who dared to come down into Twitch's home. He heard that up above there were already horror stories about the fate of people that happen to be caught in Twitch's domain by the rat himself, all of them being fake of course but all still being interesting to hear.

They ranged from being eaten alive to being shot in the back with a crossbow bolt. Twitch wasn't some psychotic killer, the only time he ever actually killed someone was on the fields of justice but any other time no. The smell of a rotting corpse seemed appealing but not enough for Twitch to start killing people, there was no point since the scientists in Zaun are so busy doing deadly experiments on themselves that if Twitch really wanted to smell a rotting corpse he could go to the graveyard.

It probably doesn't help that Twitch was blamed for the murder of anyone who came down into the sewers but he had nothing to do with any of those. All the time It was simply because they were poisoned by the sludge of the sewers, burned by acid, or some other way that involved the sewer. If anything the sewer itself was more of a murder then Twitch. Twitch wasn't completely free of any blood though, there were more than a few occasions when a few hooligans would come in to cause trouble, but they deserved it and the world was probably a better place without them anyways.

Twitch could see why the humans and Yordles would be afraid of him, a oversized rat wasn't something you see every day, Twitch himself realizes just how different he was. From what he knows he's probably the only one of his kind and how he even came to existence is still a mystery to him and everyone else.

Twitch had been walking around the sewers like he usually did scavenging all sorts of things humans threw away into the place. Twitch literally believed in one man's trash being another man's treasure, he didn't judge how useful or interesting something was by appearance of its function but more on its smell. Twitch hadn't find anything interesting, he found a old boot floating in the green sewage sludge that stood out to him. It was a tasty snack.

Some days he found a lot of cool things that were just thrown away like the TV he found years ago and sometimes he would just find a snack like the boot he found today.

Scavenging for trash was the only thing Twitch could do for any kind of entertainment, only some days would his TV decide to work and he couldn't draw all the time so his only alternative was walking around the sewers and taking whatever he found interesting.

Twitch removed the old pair of goggles from his round beady eyes and yawned, he was beat but at the same time he didn't feel like going to sleep since it was still day…well at least he thinks it was day time, there was no actual way to tell from down in the dark sewers.

Once Twitch went to bed he would just wake up in the morning and if he had no league matches scheduled then he would just walk around the sewers like usual, maybe come home to draw or try watching TV, then just go back to walking through the sewers only to repeat the next day.

Twitch secretly wished that he had someone to talk to down here but since he was the only one of his kind and the other races hated his guts he didn't exactly have tons of friends. The only thing Twitch had close to a friend was Zac but he didn't see Zac that often since unlike Twitch he lived at the institute of war like a few other champions. Twitch tried to get a room there but was kicked out because people complained about the smell.

Why did people hate how he smelled? Twitch always made sure to take a bath in the sludge every day, he should smell good. This was a concept that confused Twitch but he didn't let it bother him too much since he could barely care about how people though he smelled, if they didn't like it then it was their loss.

Along with his goggles Twitch also had a green waistcoat that along with most of the clothing on him was tattered and stained. Twitch had light green fur and two pointy ears, one of them having a small horizontal cut in it. There was also a orange scarf wrapped around Twitch's neck. On his feet were two brown boots, well they were once boots but Twitch had the front ends cut off so his toes could be free. Twitch's teeth were pointy and jagged which could easily tear into anything unlike human teeth.

From Twitch's clothing, his face, and smell if you saw him the first thing on your mind would most likely not be to talk to him.

Twitch had gotten used to this fear he was given by the humans and Yordles, it was actually a funny sight to see them run away from fear of what horrible thing might happen to them. Secretly though Twitch wished that at least one of them wouldn't just run away, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud being alone down here with no one to talk to was maddening.

Even a giant mutated rat wanted company every now and then.

The only company that didn't want to kill him was Maurice.

"Maurice!" Twitch called out to a pile of smelly clothes and out popped Maurice's head from the pile.

Twitch grinned and put his finger to the ground and whistled. Maurice answered the whistle by walking over to Twitch's finger and climbing on top of it.

Maurice was a rat like Twitch, the only difference was that Maurice was a regular sewer rat and not as intelligent or large as Twitch. Even though Maurice didn't talk and probably didn't understand English the rat always seemed to listen to Twitch and was able to obey simple commands such as come here or go over there.

"Were you able to see the look on those guys' faces? Hilarious!" Twitch chuckled, Maurice simply just nibbled on a piece of old moldy cheese he found.

While Maurice was trained to understand basic commands he couldn't understand Twitch when he was talking about things like this, Twitch liked to pretend though that Maurice could understand everything he was saying. It made him feel like he wasn't completely alone down here.

Twitch sat down on his couch with Maurice still on his raised finger munching on the old cheese. Twitch then removed the crossbow from his back and threw it in a random direction onto the floor, no one else knows this but Twitch was more intelligent then what people think.

Twitch built the crossbow that he uses, the ammo he has were arrows tainted with poisonous substances from the sewer. Twitch took off the belt that wrapped over his shoulder and around his back then threw that near his mattress. Twitch stripped of anything unnecessary until he only had his waistcoat, boots, and goggles on. Twitch had placed Maurice on the arm of the couch while this was happing and Maurice watched Twitch curiously as he finished off the old piece of cheese.

"Those things sure weigh you down!" Twitch stretched out hearing his bones crack a little bit as he stretched out on the couch. "I wonder if the TV works today?"

Twitch reached down onto the ground and picked up a remote controller for the TV. Twitch pressed the on button, the TV flickered then all Twitch could see on screen was static.

"Nope, not today I guess." Twitch clicked the on and off button a few more times and was going to just give up and go to sleep when finally the static was gone and replaced by what looked like some news report. "The news? Booooring!"

Twitch moaned with displeasure as he watched the TV, he found the news a boring thing to watch but the thing with only having one channel available on the TV was that he had to deal with whatever he got. Trying to switch it would just bring back the static and that was only just slightly more annoying than the news.

On the screen was a middle-aged woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail and in a rain coat, apparently it was raining up on the surface, and had a umbrella over her head. Twitch snorted when he realized the woman had the raincoat slightly unbuttoned so that her big cleavage was visible.

The woman was talking to some random man about something Twitch wasn't really paying attention to, all Twitch was doing was mimicking the woman's voice.

"Blah, blah, I'm a big whore, blah, blah, blah!" Twitch said in a high-pitched voice that he though sounded just as annoying as the woman's real voice. "Blah, blah, I have no idea what I'm talking about I'm just a lowly milf, blah, blah."

Twitch seriously felt the more he had to hear the woman's annoying high-pitched voice the more he felt like clawing his ears off. Twitch could only lay back and hope she would stop talking one day.

"And in other news, Martha Westwood, age ten is still missing. Authorities are still on the hunt for the little girl and will report if they find something."

"In other words, that girl will never be found." Twitch laughed at his slightly dark joke. It was no secret that the police in Zaun were very underwhelming and ineffective. Take Dr. Mundo for example, psychopathic giant purple guy who butchers people. You would think that someone like that would be locked up but since he says it was all for "science" the police leave him alone, that excuse can you out of trouble with the police easily just make it slightly believable and they just let you go.

"Now here's Tom Barkley with the weather."

"Good, bye bitch!" Twitch waved at the TV when it finally changed to a man in front a map of Valoran, different symbols to mark the weather on each city.

The rest of Twitch's…day, afternoon? Night? He didn't know, was spent watching the news until finally he was sick of doing that and turned off the TV.

At least watching the news bored him so much that he was feeling sleepy, maybe now he could go to sleep.

Twitch did the usual routine of removing his waistcoat, goggles, and any other thing on his body leaving him in the nude. If someone was watching they could see every part of Twitch, every part. Twitch didn't care though, no one comes down here that much anyway and even if they did see him Twitch was never shy of his body so they could stare all they wanted to if staring at a giant naked rat was what got them off.

Twitch got down on all fours and crawled onto his mattress, moving around in a circle a few times until he found a comfortable position and laid down with his head resting on his arms.

Maurice crawled over to Twitch and laid down on the mattress next to Twitch's head.

Twitch smiled and petted Maurice with a single finger.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day Maurice. " Twitch frowned though at the thought. "That will be the only thing new about it though."

Twitch could already guess what he would do every day and it wasn't too different from the last day.

Maurice saw Twitch's distress and crawled on top of him, laying down on his back. Twitch imagined that Maurice was doing the closest thing he could do to a hug and grinned.

"You are a true friend pal, I don't need anyone else but you, you really understand me."

Maurice replied by gently nibbling a spot of Twitch's back making Twitch giggle.

"Come on Maurice, knock it off!" Twitch said while laughing through the tickling sensation.

After a few minutes Maurice calmed down and stopped, Maurice didn't do anything else and was laying perfectly still on Twitch's backs so he assumed he fell asleep. Twitch decided to follow his example, silently praying that tomorrow would bring something new. The gods must have been listening this time, little did Twitch know that tomorrow would be a life changing day for him.

* * *

Sivir twirled her boomerang blade in her hand leaning against a building. A contact was supposed to meet her here saying that he had a job for her, normally Sivir stayed away from places like Zaun but the amount of coin the man offered was too much to just refuse.

Zaun smelled of factory smoke and chemical waste, and Sivir was certain that anyone that was born here probably didn't know what fresh air tasted like. Sivir continued to twirl her blade until finally a man covered in a long coat and a fedora came up to Sivir in the alley. The only thing visible were the man's face from above his mouth.

"Battle Mistress."

"The one and only." Sivir said giving her blade a twirl proudly.

"I'm a very busy man so I will cut to the chase." The man reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a photo handing it to Sivir. "I assume you are familiar with who the plague rat is?"

"Yes, I've seen him before in summoner's rift. A large, oversized rat with a crossbow that smells like horse shit." Sivir examined the photo, it was a photo of Twitch in what looked like the Zaun sewers. "What about him though?"

"My boss has reason to believe that Twitch has abducted his daughter, Martha Westwood."

"Martha Westwood, I think I've heard that name before…"

"You probably have, she's all over the news in Zaun right now. I want you to find her and bring her back here at this exact spot." The man pulled out another photo and gave it to Sivir, this time of the little girl Martha.

Martha had brown pigtails in the photo, freckles, and was wearing a yellow dress in the photo Sivir got from the man. If her name was Martha Westwood it was a great chance that she was the daughter of Tony Westwood, A old, fat, but very important scientist in Zaun. Tony Westwood was one of Zaun's richest scientists and probably was spending millions trying to find his daughter.

Spending millions was the exact reason that Sivir was more than willing to take a job from the rich man, if she was able to find this girl she would be swimming in gold more then she already was already.

"Twitch's home is somewhere in the sewers, that would be most likely where he is keeping the girl, find her and bring her here."

"What if Twitch finds out? I can't exactly kill the rat because of stupid league rules." Sivir rolled her eyes and said league rules in a mocking tone, she usually wasn't the one to obey authority but she was smart enough to know getting on the league's bad side wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Well, from what I understand he can't kill you either. Twitch is smarter than you think and he doesn't want to be on the league's hit list."

"Even if he doesn't kill me he won't just let me just take the girl."

"Then just don't get caught, you're the most famous mercenary in Valoran I'm sure you can handle some oversized rat."

Sivir smirked at the praise and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get your girl for you, I'll contact you when it's done."

"Good, we will be waiting patiently for you to return with the girl."

With that the man turned around and walked out of the alley leaving Sivir alone with her thoughts.

He was right, she was the best damn mercenary in Valoran, she could handle a simple job like this. The thing was that Sivir in that moment couldn't ever realize that things weren't as simple as they seemed.

* * *

Twitch's eyes slowly opened and he yawned, it was time to get up and begin the day.

"Good morning Maurice!" Twitch petted the smaller rat with a single finger. "Well, I think it's morning at least."

Twitch shrugged then removed Maurice from his back placing him on the mattress. With Maurice off of his back Twitch got onto his two feet and stretched out with a groan.

Twitch retrieved his waistcoat from the floor and put it on along with his goggles and boots. Next was his crossbow and ammo for the crossbow which were thrown on the floor near the kitchen. Once Twitch was fully dressed he made his way to the metal door, taking one last look back at Maurice who stood on top of his mattress he said,

"Okay Maurice, I'm heading out!" Twitch unlocked the door and pushed the door open. "And I better not catch you eating the last of the cheese when I get back!"

With that Twitch walked out of his room and shut the door. Maurice stared at the door for a second then made his way to the open fridge, he was hungry for cheese.

Twitch pulled out a rusty key from his waistcoat and locked the metal door.

With a great sniff of the air Twitch sighed happily, the sewer smelled extremely terrible today from the toxic sewage to the piles of trash that were on the concrete walkways. A few rodent scurried by as Twitch began to walk in a random direction, Twitch wasn't worried about getting lost at all the last time he even used his map of the sewers were years ago. It was like Twitch had the map imprinted in his brain, he could never get lost.

It was useful but it was a little depressing to think that Twitch has already seen everything down here so many times that he didn't even need a map to know where he was going. As far as he knew there was nothing else new or undiscovered in the sewers that Twitch didn't know about.

His smile lowered into a frown as he continued his meaningless walk down the sewers, the sound of his boots hitting the concrete softly echoing through the tunnels.

It was only in these moments without Maurice did Twitch remember just how alone he was down here, he would leave the sewers and live up in Zaun. It was almost as equally good smelling as the sewers and he wouldn't even need a house maybe just a cozy garbage can or a pile of trash could be good enough. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the judging looks he got from the people up above, the way they scrunched their noses whenever they got too close, the way they gagged or even threw up when he got near was annoying and lowered Twitch's spirit.

And if that wasn't enough, Twitch was probably falsely accused for so many crimes in Zaun that he would probably be shot on site by anyone with a gun and wanting the large reward over his head.

So Twitch was basically stuck down here whether he likes it or not.

The only neighbors he had down here were the sewer rats and other denizens of the sewers, they weren't as friendly as Maurice though. The only other sentient creature down here besides Twitch was a homeless man that Twitch encountered one time. Many refer to him as the "human Twitch" because of his horrible smell, the messy and smelly hair on his scalp and chin, and the dirty rags he wore. The similarities between the two even made Twitch chuckle when he thought about it, he probably would've befriended the man a long time ago if he didn't try to cook Twitch every time he saw him.

It's also something to note that the homeless man loved to eat rats.

Twitch's ears perked up when the sound of footsteps and crying filled his ears. A wicked smile spread on his lips, looks like someone is lost, he better go "help" the poor lost soul.

And when Twitch meant help he meant scare the living shit out of them.

The footsteps were getting near so he quickly turned invisible and moved toward the crying, while he was invisible his footsteps were also silenced so the person wouldn't even see or hear him coming.

Twitch turned a corner and saw a little girl with brown pigtails, freckles, and a pair of overalls that looked stained and messy from the sewer. She smelled lovely, Twitch would give the little girl that but that wouldn't save her from the scare of her life.

The girl sniffed the air and a horrible stench, worse than the sewers filled her nose. The smell was coming from close behind her so she turned around to figure out what the smell was and was horrified when she found out what smelled so bad. Her eyes widened and she let out a whimper as she took a step back.

Before her was a large rat creature with the sharpest pair of teeth she ever saw on anything before. The little girl remembered hearing something about a creature like this before from other kids at school, a large rat monster that lived in the sewers and feasted on children who entered its domain. The girl always thought it was just a story that the other children made up to scare her, but there were no more doubts in her mind as the large rat towered over here.

"Ohhhh, looks like another young one has come into my lair!" Twitch had heard the story children often told each other of him and used this to his advantage. "I was just getting hungry too!"

"N-Nooo!" The girl cried out as she took more steps back, not taking her eyes off of the rat.

"Ohh, but I'm so hungry I can't just let you go!" Twitch laughed as the girl accidently tripped over a crack on the concrete walkway and fell onto her bottom, making Twitch seem even larger and menacing then before.

"Please, don't eat me! Daddy!" The girl cried out and she started to sob into her hands. This rat was going to eat her, she finally escaped from those horrible men just to be eaten by a mutant rat.

Twitch laughed as the girl continued to cry and beg for mercy, something though made him stop laughing. As the girl continued to cry the funniness of the whole situation seemed to disappear and he stopped laughing. No one ever reacted to him like this before. Usually it was simply running away and Twitch pretending to chase them, or them begging and bargaining for their life. This was different though.

She was begging for her life sure, but the way she did it while crying made Twitch feel…weird in a way he hadn't experienced before. Also the girl wasn't even trying to run away, the poor thing was literally paralyzed with fear and the only movement she did was the shaking of her body as she continued to cry.

Twitch continued to watch the girl as she continued to cry and tremble with fear, he didn't feel any enjoyment and wasn't laughing anymore. The only thing on his mind was getting the girl to stop crying, he identified the weird feeling he hasn't felt in a long time as pity. The girl had obviously been traumatized by Twitch, he had to do something.

"Uh…little girl?" Twitch got onto a knee to the girl's level and tried to touch her when she moved her shoulder out of the way.

"No, don't touch me monster!" The girl suddenly put her hands over her mouth when she said monster. "No…wait, sorry, please just don't eat me!"

"No you're right, I went too far."

_Maybe I'm really a monster…_ Twitch thought sadly.

The little girl noticed the sad look on his face and let out a "huh" of confusion by the rat's sudden expression of sadness. The little girl didn't know monsters got sad.

"Look kid, are you lost or something?"

The little girl nodded, still terrified but not as much, she also stopped crying and was only sniffling a little. Twitch smiled a little at this.

"Well I can help you get out of here." Twitch offered his hand to the girl who was still on the ground looking up at him.

The girl looked at his hand then back up at his face a few times, she considered the possibility that this was some sort of trick and that she would be lead to his lair to be made into soup or something. Twitch saw that she was skeptical and chuckled, at least she was smart enough to know not to trust a stranger but he had to convince the girl he wasn't going to actually hurt her.

"Look kid, I understand what you're thinking." Twitch smiled, a more friendly smile then a wicked one. "Why trust a giant rat who you've heard stories about eating and killing people."

The girl watched Twitch intently as he spoke.

"I wouldn't trust myself in your position, but I hope you know that all those stories are lies. I would prefer some good moldy cheese or a cookie." Twitch gently touched the girl's cheek which made her shiver slightly at the smelly appendage touching her. "Human flesh? Personally it's too bloody and soft for my taste, also I get no benefit from killing people for now reason. All I want to do is just help you get out of here and then you don't ever have to see me again. You just have to trust me, that's all I ask, just trust me for now."

Twitch removed his hand from her cheek and once again offered to help the girl up. The girl looked silently at it and Twitch was concerned that she still didn't trust him but let out a sigh of relief when she grabbed onto his hand. It felt much more soft and fragile in his larger hand as he helped the girl onto her legs.

"Okay, lucky for you the nearest exit isn't far from here so you won't have to be bothered by me for too long." Twitch pointed to the girl who was holding her nose.

"Sorry…" The girl muttered as she removed her hand from her nose.

"No it's fine, really, humans don't have a good taste in smell sadly." Twitch smiled again, not sure why he was smiling so much but realized why he was smiling so much when the girl returned a small smile back up at the rat.

"Thank you Mister…"

"Twitch, that's my name, no need for the Mister stuff though." Twitch patted the girl on the head.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Twitch!"

Twitch rolled his eyes but smiled even though the girl apparently wasn't paying attention to the part about not having to call him Mister.

"Alright, now just stay close and I'll-" Twitch was interrupted when a arrow hit the wall next to him, just barely missing his head.

The girl let out a yelp and hid behind Twitch, grabbing onto his waistcoat. Twitch looked unfazed by this and just looked annoyingly over to where the arrow was fired from.

Four men stood across from them on another concrete walkway. One of them holding the bow that fired the arrow.

"Oi, rat!" One of them called out.

"The name is Twitch!" Twitch called back to them.

"Whatever, listen rat, that girl you have right there is ours and if you know what's good for ya you will hand her over to us."

"My arm can't stretch that far though!"

The man gritted his teeth.

"Ya know what I meant! Give her to us now!"

"Or what?"

Twitch was answered by another arrow being fired, this one being even more closer to his head but not exactly.

"We'll kill ya, that's what!"

Twitch watched as the other three took out bows of their own and aimed at Twitch.

"Now just be a good…rat, and give us the girl, ya?"

Twitch lowered his head slightly and whispered,

"Don't let go."

The girl nodded as she gripped harder onto his waistcoat.

_Good girl. _Twitch smiled as he looked back at the four men who still had their bows ready to fire.

"You really want this girl back?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"That's none of yer business alright? Just hand her back, that girl is very important to us."

"None of my business? This is my sewers pal and you were not invited!"

"Then just give us the girl and we'll be on our way."

"Hmmmm…na, I'm good!"

Twitch and the girl suddenly vanished right before the men were able to fire anymore arrows at them.

"Shit! That rat is getting away with the girl, after him!"

"Which way do we go though?" One of the men asked pointing in the six other directions the two could have gone to.

"…Damn it…"

Twitch and the girl laughed as they left the men far behind them and were finally in the clear. The girl had been holding onto Twitch's coat as she rode on his back, Twitch was a fast creature but was even faster when he went invisible. Once Twitch was certain that there was no one they could catch up to them he returned to being visible and stopped running, allowing the girl to get off of his back.

"What do we do now Mr. Twitch?"

"I don't know, that was the closest exit back up to the surface."

"There are others though right?"

"Yeah, but it would take awhile to get to them."

"How long?"

"Not too long, the closest one maybe about twenty minutes, but I think we should got back to my place and wait for those men to leave and then go to the original exit."

"Can't we just sneak past them though?"

"I would little girl, but there's only a certain amount of times I can go invisible before I have to rest. Once I'm rested we can try."

"Okay." The girl said in understanding. "What do we do until then?"

"Those men won't stop trying to look for us, there is only one place I know that they won't find."

"What is that?"

"My home, it's not too far from here just a short walk." Twitch offered his hand to the little girl and she took it with less hesitation then before.

"Thank you so much for helping me Mr. Twitch, you're not a big of a monster as I heard you were."

"Oh…thank you, heh, I don't think I'm a good person though either."

"Well…you're helping me, that's something good people usually do, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess so."

Twitch still wasn't convinced about being a good person, but felt happy inside that this little girl unlike everyone else in Valoran thought he was a good person. Twitch smiled feeling more happy then he ever felt in a long time.

Twitch was so happy that he didn't realize the whole time as him and the girl walked to his home that he was being watched.

And followed.

* * *

**A/N:**** So…how did you enjoy the story? I'm a little on the fence about this one because a serious fanfiction about Twitch isn't something you see very much, Then again a serious Fizz fanfiction isn't something you see much of either. What I mean by serious is that the fanfiction isn't only 100 words long or is only a one-shot. Those of you who read The Outcasts can probably guess that this will last longer than just a few chapters ha.**

**Also I hope you enjoyed my OCs Maurice and Martha (aka the little girl). I'm sure one of you has a question on where I got the idea for Maurice from and my answer for that is…uh…I don't know XD imaaaginaaation I guess. **

**My idea for Twitch's character is that while Twitch is seen as evil or heartless and sometimes reflects those characteristics in some of the things he does (scaring people almost to death and stuff) inside though Twitch doesn't want to be like that and you will also see the more sensitive and caring side of him (regretting scaring Martha and then offering to help her).**

**Friendship is obviously also going to have a big part in the story along with Romance and adventure, if I could put it as a third genre I would! **

**Finally I hope you all enjoyed this story even though it's a little more different then most lol fanfics you probably read before. What I basically mean by different is that this isn't VixCaitlyn, or Ezrealx(insert a champion here, I mean like seriously who hasn't Ezreal been paired with yet XD), I have nothing against stories like this by the way a few of my favorite fanfictions are like these. What I mean is that this story is basically different then the other fanfictions on here and not everyone will enjoy it, I'm perfectly okay with this though as long as I'm able to entertain a few of you guys I'm contempt :) Please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, praise and criticism is welcomed! It will help me become a better writer and make even more enjoyable stories for you guys, that is my main goal is to become a better writer so I can entertain my readers.**

**Also be sure to have a great day/night!**

* * *

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**Twitch has promised to get the girl out of the sewers safely. It won't be as easy as planned though when they realize the four men aren't alone.**_

_**Twitch will also realize that also along with the people after the girl, one other person is also looking to take the girl from Twitch for a different reason. With Twitch being surrounded, will he be able to fulfill his promise or will things go horrible wrong?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is this your home?" The little girl asked as Twitch unlocked the metal door.

"Yes child, it is." When Twitch unlocked the door he pushed it open and allowed the girl to walk inside first followed by him shortly after. "Soooo make yourself comfortable, we will be here for awhile."

Twitch closed and locked the door once both of them were inside.

The little girl was looking around the small room that was Twitch's home.

"I hope you don't mind the mess." Twitch said hoping the girl didn't mind the smell or the trash everywhere.

"No, it's fine. I've gotten used to the smell awhile ago." The girl sniffed the air then gagged. "Okay, maybe only just a little…"

Twitch chuckled then patted the girl on the back.

"…Hey, I just realized something." Twitch's eyes widened in realization.

"What is it Mr. Twitch?"

"You know my name, but I don't even know yours!"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine I should've asked." Twitch got on his knee and looked the girl in the eye. "So young lady, what's your name?"

"Martha…Martha Westwood."

"Westwood? I think I heard that name before…eh, never mind." Twitch stood back up on his feet but kept his gaze down on the girl. "Well then Martha, are you hungry?"

Martha looked at the fridge which was slightly open, inside were a bunch of different rotting food and spoiled drinks. Martha shook her head, she was starving but she wasn't that starving that she would want to eat any of that. Twitch noticed why Martha said she wasn't hungry and laughed.

"Don't worry little gir-I mean Martha, I'm pretty sure there's something in there that's not spoiled." Twitch walked over to the fridge and looked inside.

Most of the food in there was spoiled and moldy but Twitch was able to find something that was still relatively fresh in the back. Twitch pushed aside a few of the food to reach the fresh food he saw, once Twitch was able to grab it he took it out of the fridge and looked down at it.

"Let's see here…Pure Zaun bacon." Twitch snorted at the name of the bacon, knowing Zaun it was probably far from being "pure" but it would have to do. "Martha, do you like bacon?"

"Yes I love bacon!" Martha said with glee.

"Okay, here you go!" Twitch tossed the small bag of bacon to the girl, she almost dropped it but was able to catch it in her small hands.

"Uh…Mr. Twitch?"

"What?"

"This isn't cooked."

"Ug…humans, so picky!" Twitch took the bag from Martha annoyed but still willing to obey the girl's wish for cooked bacon. "Let's see if I even remember how to do this…"

Twitch took the bacon to his single stove. The stove like many things have gone rusty and dusty from not being used in gods know how long. Twitch placed the bacon on top of the stove and clicked a few buttons to see what they did. When nothing happened Twitch awkwardly stared at the stove then looked back at Martha.

"Uh…I don't think this old thing even works anymore, even if it did I wouldn't know how to use the damn thing." Twitch kicked the stove irritably.

"Mr. Twitch, you said a swear!"

"So?"

"Swear words are bad!"

"Don't care, I'm pretty sure you've heard a swear before get over it." Twitch snorted at the fact that the girl was surprised he used a swear, Twitch didn't understand why she would be bothered by that. "Anyway, looks like we have nothing for you to eat. I would love to just go to the grocery store real quick but wait, there are none down here."

The girl whined as her stomach groaned from the lack of food. Twitch noticed how hungry the girl was and sighed.

"Listen, in a few minutes I will go check and see if the bad men are there, if they are gone I will bring you home to your parents or whatever so they can feed you."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Twitch."

"You know I said you don't have to call me Mister, right?"

"Oh…right, sorry Mr. Twitch…"

Twitch rolled his eyes, it looked like he wasn't going to be able to stop the girl from saying Mister.

A squeaking sound took his gaze from the girl to a small hole in the wall. Out came Maurice who crawled over to Twitch. Twitch smiled then picked up Maurice gently in his hand.

"Uh…" Martha said confused by why Twitch picked up the rat so gently and caring.

"Oh right introductions, Martha this is Maurice, Maurice, Martha." Twitch held out Maurice in his hand so Martha could get a look. It looked like a normal rat to Martha and she didn't get the significance of Maurice to Twitch.

"So is he your pet or something?"

"No, he's my best friend!" Twitch stroked Maurice's back softly. "He's been with me for the longest time."

Martha didn't understand why Twitch had such a close relationship with someone that couldn't even talk but she didn't question him anymore.

"Oh…well does he have a name?"

"Yes, his name is Maurice. Say hi Maurice!" Twitch put Maurice close to the girl's face, she took a step back and laughed.

"Uh, hi Maurice." Martha said playing along with Twitch's idea that Maurice could talk. Maurice simply looked up at the girl then started scratching behind his ear.

"Maurice is more of a listener then a talker." Twitch chuckled as he observed the small rat on his hand.

"Okay…" Martha still felt a little weird that Twitch had such a close relationship with something that didn't talk, but then again she remembered when she was younger she used to be great friends with a doll her father bought her so she could kind of relate.

After a few more minutes of petting Maurice Twitch placed him down on the floor allowing the small rat to wonder freely around the room.

"Alright, I feel recharged, I'm going to go check if the men are still near the exit." Twitch readied his crossbow as he opened the metal door. "Don't leave this room, it will only take me a second."

"Okay Mr. Twitch."

Twitch smiled before he vanished in the blink of an eye. The girl watched as the door was closed by an invisible Twitch and then locked. Martha still felt weird around Twitch, she still had to get used to his smell and the fact that he was a giant rat. Still Martha was grateful that Twitch was willing to help him and not eat him.

Martha looked around the room for something to occupy her until Twitch returned, after examination of the room she found nothing interesting until she looking in the trash can. Martha was surprised that the smell coming from the trash was more pleasant than the one in the entire room. Digging through the trash she found empty perfume bottles, soaps, deodorants, and other cleaning supplies. Even though they were all old they still had a better smell to it. After a few more minutes of digging through the trash she found a unopened box of candy.

"Why would he throw away candy!?" Martha asked herself excitedly then took the box of candy out of the trash. Martha sat down on the couch and opened the box, taking a sniff. "It smells so gooood…oh."

Martha realized why Twitch threw the sweet candy away then shrugged silently thanking Twitch for throwing it away. Martha took out a piece of candy and put it in her mouth, it tasted so good and from starving for who knows how long she started shoving more and more of the candy into her mouth not caring how she looked while doing it.

She was so wrapped up in how good the candy was that she didn't notice the sound of the metal door being pushed open or the fact that the person who pushed it open wasn't Twitch.

Twitch was still invisible as he ran down the halls until he reached the spot he first saw the men. Twitch groaned to find more men than just the four patrolling around the area where the exit was. All were armed to the teeth and didn't leave a corner unlooked, Twitch could always try sneaking around them with the girl while he was invisible but there were also multiple traps blocking the ladder that lead up to the manhole that lead to the surface.

_Shit, now what? If I try sneaking around them then the traps will get me but if I don't try sneaking around them they will kill me! Damn it! _Twitch silently cursed to himself as he realized that if he wanted to go out through this exit he would have to either get past the traps or take care of all of the thugs, both impossible. Twitch could've handled the four men but as soon as he fired one arrow all of those men would be on top of him and then it would be lights out.

_Looks like we'll have to take the long way after all…_ No matter how many men there were they couldn't be guarding every manhole in the sewer, Twitch would have to find another exit which would take longer but at least it would be safer.

_Better go tell the girl. _Twitch turned around and headed back to his home.

Martha was still munching on the candy when suddenly the door was slammed closed, she turned around expecting to find Twitch but instead found someone else.

"Uh…who?"

"Shhh…" The person whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me? But Twitch-"

"Don't worry about him, he isn't here right now."

The person after closer examination from the girl was a woman with long black hair, light blue eyes, and seemed to have what looked like a green jewel on her forehead. The armor she was wearing was a desert-like brown and on its shoulder pads and boots were more green jewels. The armor left the woman's stomach, arms, and legs naked, she had smooth slightly tanned skin. The main thing Martha noticed was the big blade the woman twirled in her hand casually.

"Who are you?" Martha asked cautiously.

Sivir smirked and proudly said,

"I, young one, am Sivir the battle mistress!"

"Never heard of you." Martha said flatly.

There was a falter in Sivir's confident smirk but it was only for a second.

"I'm here to rescue you Martha Westwood, please come with me."

"How do you know my name?" Martha asked very suspicious of the woman in front of her.

"I was hired to return you to your father." Sivir offered the girl her hand. "Now if you would?"

"N-no…" Martha shook her head frightened.

"What!?" Sivir said surprised, why in the gods' name would she want to stay in this literal rat hole? "You need to come with me before the rat comes back!"

"No, Mr. Twitch is helping me! Wait let me go!"

"I'm sorry Martha, this is for your own good." _And mine if I want that gold._

"Mr. Twitch, Mr. Twitch, help!" Martha called out as she was dragged toward the metal door by Sivir. Memories of what the last person did when they said they would return her to her father filled her mind. Twitch was the only person this girl felt she could trust right now. "Not again, not again! Mr. Twitch please help me!"

"Shush little girl, do you want to get caught!?"

Sivir pushed open the door and the girl started kicking against her and punching trying to break free to no avail.

"Listen, I'm just-" Suddenly a sharp pain in the back of Sivir's neck made her cry out in pain and lose her grip on the girl.

As soon as Martha was free she watched as the girl ran over to the person responsible for the pain, Twitch.

"Mr. Twitch, Mr. Twitch, she was going to take me away!" Martha cried out with tears of fear and sobbed onto Twitch's coat.

"Don't worry, I won't let her do that." Twitch patted the girl's head then looked down at Sivir. "Kidnapping little girls now battle mistress? Let me guess someone pay you a few measly gold so they can sell her on the black market?" Twitch said this with more anger then intentioned, he usually never let his emotions get out of control like this but then again Martha made the rat do a lot of things he never thought he would do.

Twitch knew that Sivir had a low sense of morale, "morale is cheaper then gold" he once heard her say at the institute before he was forced to move back into the sewers.** (****A/N: ****Twitch is still a champion but is forced to live in the sewers since no one wants to deal with his smell, just reminding you in case you forgot!) **As long as the job paid good Twitch bet the woman would kill a baby if it brought her more fortune.

Sivir reached around the back of her neck and pulled out what caused the pain, a arrow. Surprisingly she didn't find a big holed in the back of her neck or any sign of a wound even though it surely felt like the arrow pierced skin.

Sivir did however start to feel dizzy as she tried to stand up.

"What did you do to me?"

Twitch smirked and said,

"Making sure you won't hurt anyone."

Sivir's legs felt wiggly to a point she couldn't feel her legs anymore and just fell limply to the floor with a thud. Sivir tried to move her arms but they also felt numb and she couldn't move them at all. All she could move were her eyes as she looked up at Twitch. She was going to ask again what did Twitch do to her but she found she couldn't even move her lips to speak anymore.

"In case you're wondering, that arrow wasn't meant to kill, it was meant to just give you some…'medicine' to help you sleep."

Soon Sivir couldn't even keep her eyes open, she fought against it but it was too much and soon her eyes closed and then there was nothing.

Twitch watched as Sivir's eyes closed and then laughed.

"Sweet dreams battle mistress!" Twitch chuckled some more until the sound of Martha crying brought him back into reality. "Wait, why are you still crying?"

"M-M-Mr. Twitch, you didn't kill her r-right?"

"Uh…no it shouldn't have killed her...probably, why?"

Martha while she wouldn't tell it to Twitch felt like Twitch not killing someone proved more how much of a good person he was. Martha didn't know though that even if Twitch wanted to he couldn't kill a champion and that was the only reason he didn't kill Sivir for trying to take her.

"Please promise me you won't kill anyone!" Martha blurted out.

"…Uh Martha, I'm not sure I can promise that…" Twitch thought up many situations where he would have to kill someone, he was already put in a few situations where the only answer was to kill someone.

"Then…can you try not to kill anyone if you don't have to?"

"Ugg, I don't know why this is important to you…" Twitch was going to not promise anything but as he looked down at Martha's sad face he simply signed and said, "Okay, I promise I won't kill anyone if I have a choice."

Martha, while still having a few tears stream down her cheek smiled and said,

"Thank you Mr. Twitch."

"Remember, that's only if I have a choice, I may have to kill someone and if that happens I hope you don't think any less of me." Twitch didn't think until now he ever cared about anyone's opinion on him, man this girl sure had a effect on him.

"I won't Mr. Twitch!" The girl had stopped crying and happily snuggled against Twitch's waistcoat.

Twitch chuckled.

"Okay, so what do we do with her?" Twitch pointed to Sivir's body, not dead but instead passed out from the poison Twitch had put on the arrow he fired.

"What if she tries to take me again, you can't let her do that Mr. Twitch!"

"I know, I know, and I won't let her…oh I can definitely do that!"

"Huh?" Martha looked up at a smiling Twitch, a idea being plotted in his head.

"Help me get her inside I have a plan."

* * *

Sivir's vision slowly returned to her, the room span slightly and was a bit blurry but after a few minutes of this she had a clear view of what was in front of her and what, or should she say, who was in front of her wasn't pleasant and was the last person she wished to see.

"Twitch!" Sivir was about to lash out at the rat for hitting her with that arrow when something pulled her back to the wall.

"Hey now, calm yourself."

Sivir looked down to find herself tied up with rope to a pipe that ran along a wall in Twitch's room. The pipe was rusty and Sivir thought if she pulled on it hard enough it would break but it didn't, surprisingly the pipe stronger then it looked.

"Shit…" Sivir whispered to herself making Twitch chuckle with glee.

"Yep, you're not going anywhere!"

"Twitch, this is a violation of the league's rule, I demand you release me!" Sivir grinded her teeth as she kept on trying to get out of the rope to no avail.

"Actually battle mistress, it's against the rules to kill you and it isn't my intention to kill you!"

"Then what is your intention?" Sivir asked angrily.

"A little trade, you know I let you go and you…" Twitch grinned as he playfully groped on of Sivir's breasts. "let me have a little fun?"

Sivir spat onto Twitch's face making him flinch back.

"Fuck you."

"I'm just kidding!" Twitch laughed as he wiped the spit from his face. "Let's get serious though, I need to just ask you a few questions."

Sivir wasn't amused by the fact that a gross thing like Twitch just touched her on her breast or by the fact she was tied up at all.

"Fuck you pervert."

"I told you I was just joking! Geez, women!" Twitch flailed his arms up dramatically then dropped them back to his sides. "Can't take a joke."

"Touching a woman's breast isn't a joke!"

"Look, as much as I would love to talk about your breasts there is a child present and I would like you to calm down." Twitch pointed to Martha who was sitting on the couch looking at Maurice who sat on one of the arms of the couch.

"She isn't yours Twitch."

"She isn't yours either battle mistress, I mean unless you settled down and had kids since the last time I saw you."

"Ha, ha, fuck off."

"You really don't like jokes don't you?"

"I just don't like bad ones."

Twitch swore he heard Martha giggle from the couch and simply snorted.

"Whatever, look, I'm just trying to return her to her father."

"That's what I'm trying to do too!"

"Why should I trust your telling the truth?"

"Why should I trust your telling the truth?" Sivir repeated what Twitch said.

"Because If I had any other intentions with the girl she wouldn't still be here right now alive and well would she?"

Sivir admitted that the girl looked quite contempt sitting on the couch and when she tried "rescuing" her from Twitch she even put up a fight and wanted to stay.

"That's true."

"Heck yeah it is."

"This isn't like you though Twitch."

"Hmmm, let me guess. From the stories people on the surface have been falsely telling each other you believed I would've ate her or killed her and left her body to rot in the sewage." Twitch said coldly, not fond of those stories that made him seem worse then he actually was. "Those stories are all lies and I never killed anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Then how do you explain those crimes on the surface you committed?"

"Battle mistress, I don't even honestly know what the last time was that I was on the surface. The only times I really leave the sewers is when I have a match but that is about it. Those crimes? Falsely accused me."

"…I still don't trust you."

"Well guess what? I don't want you to, now just leave us alone I will take care of the girl."

"No way, I want that gold buddy!"

"See what I mean? It's always about gold for you isn't it Sivir?"

"Gold makes the world go around."

Twitch rolled his eyes at her comment then said,

"Who's paying you?"

"A man who only wants to see a daughter returned to her father."

"Good, then you won't mind if I do it for you."

"This man offered me a lot of gold for that girl Twitch, I will be the one to return her to her father!"

"Uhh I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Twitch, but why don't you two work together?"

Twitch and Sivir looked at the girl then at each other and both laughed.

"Yeah that's funny, as if I would work with this rat!"

"As if I would work with this bitch!"

They continued to laugh until Martha said,

"Mr. Twitch, if anyone saw you on the surface they would hurt you."

"Ahh, you see though Martha, they won't be able to see me if I'm invisible!"

"Still though, if Miss Sivir was to take me to my daddy she could get her gold."

"But I promised I would get you to your father…"

"I know, but this way everyone wins! Miss Sivir gets her gold and you still fulfilled your promise by getting me back home!"

Twitch and Sivir tried thinking of a way to argue that this was a bad idea and they would be better off not working together but the more they thought about the more it made sense.

"Fine…" they both said.

"Yay!" Martha clapped her hands together and Maurice made a little squeaking sound.

"You're a really smart girl Martha. " Twitch complimented Martha. If Sivir and him worked together they wouldn't have to keep going at each other's neck making the process of returning Martha to her father faster and safer.

"Thanks Mr. Twitch!"

Twitch smiled at the girl then looked down at Sivir.

"So, for now I guess we are working together huh?"

"Yeah, I guess, as much as I hate it I would rather get my gold faster then have to worry about you getting in the way…" Sivir mumbled then said even louder, "I'm not splitting the gold with you though!"

"I don't want your stupid gold." Twitch spat making Sivir frown.

"If you had gold you could but yourself some deodorant or something." Sivir said sniffing the stench coming from Twitch.

"Yeah right that stuff smells awful!"

"You probably wouldn't know what smells good living in the sewer for all your life."

"Maybe if you lived in the sewer you would actually know what smells good and not!"

Twitch and Sivir continued to growl and shout insults at each other until finally Martha had enough.

"Guys, Mr. Cook always told us that communication and working together was a important part of a good team!"

"Who's Mr. Cook?" Twitch asked.

"My science teacher! Anyway, if we are to do this we need to work together. Now hug and make up!"

Sivir and Twitch eyed Martha with a confused look on their faces.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Well for one I can't hug him as long as I'm tied up and second even if I wasn't tied up I wouldn't want to even poke him at all!"

"Same, as if I would hug her!"

Martha sighed then said,

"Could you please untie her then Mr. Twitch?"

"I can do that I guess, no funny business though right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just untie me rat."

Twitch brought up his clawed hand then brought it down on the rope slicing it into two with a quick slice. Sivir was then allowed to stand up and stretch out.

"Where's my blade?"

Twitch pointed over to his mattress and Sivir saw her blade resting on top of Twitch's mattress.

"Great, I'm going to have to wash this ten times when this is over…"

"Yeah, just grab it."

Sivir did just so with slight hesitation. Just by being on Twitch's mattress there was a odd smell to it but luckily not too much. Sivir didn't even want to know what the unidentifiable stains all over the place and his mattress were.

"So can we get going now?"

"Yeah but this might take awhile."

"Why?"

"The closest manhole is being guarded by a bunch of men that also want Martha." Twitch looked down with a mix of concern and anger. "Except most likely not to return her to her father."

"Oh…" Sivir said with understanding, no wonder the poor thing looked so skinny and pale. "Are you okay Martha?"

"Yes, now that I got away from those men."

"Did they hurt you?" Sivir said with a mother like tone that surprised Twitch, usually there was a overly confident tone of arrogance behind it but not this time, just concern.

"No, but I was sooo hungry and I was locked in a room most of the time…"

"Do you know why they would do this to you?"

"They keep mentioning something about daddy and money…"

Sivir scoffed, just from those two words could she figure out what they wanted her for.

"They probably wanted to bribe your father for money."

"What?" Martha gasped.

"Yeah, your father is very rich and would no doubt drop millions on you to get you home safely. That's most likely why they are after you now."

"Oh no…they aren't going to hurt daddy are they?  
"No, they just are out for money, I don't think they would hurt your dad."

"They won't stop then." Twitch said.

"What?" Sivir asked.

"Just because we get her back to her father doesn't mean they won't try to kidnap her again."

"So what do we do?"

"I know guys like this, there is usually a boss, someone leading the operation." Twitch walked over to Martha who was still seated on the couch and looked her in the eye. "Martha, If I find him, I will have no choice but to kill whoever this boss guy is."

Martha nodded, if that would stop this from happening again then she wouldn't try stopping Twitch.

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"As long as you have no other choice I'm okay."

"Okay good."

Twitch patted the girl on the head and she giggled at the touch. Sivir watched this scene unfold with interest, Twitch never usually showed this much affection to anyone especially a human. The girl must be really special to him, Sivir didn't know why but for Twitch he had finally found something he wanted for awhile: companionship.

"Okay, we should get going now." Twitch finished patting the girl on the head and was already making his way toward the door. Sivir and Martha followed shortly after him.

"Do you know where to go?"

Twitch chuckled.

"Sure I do, I've lived here all my life, I know every manhole in this place. The closest one other than the one being guarded is about a thirty minute walk."

"Thirty minutes!?"

"Sorry princess is that too much for you?" Twitch said as if he was talking to a baby.

"No I'm just saying I forgot how big this place is." Sivir said with a hint of irritation behind her voice.

"Suuuure."

Twitch opened the metal door, allowing Martha to go out first. Martha smiled at the kind gesture and Twitch smiled back. When Sivir tried to go out Twitch rudely went in front of her allowing him to go outside first. Twitch chuckled at the look on Sivir's face then once she was finally out he locked the metal door.

"Asshole…" Sivir muttered so only Twitch could hear the comment.

This just made Twitch chuckle more as they began their walk down the path.

Martha walked in between the two and looked back and forth between their faces, Twitch was still snickering to himself while Sivir looked like she was boiling with rage that she got stuck in this situation.

_If only I didn't get caught I wouldn't be in this situation… _Sivir said angrily to herself as she looked over at Twitch. Twitch could feel Sivir's eyes burning into his skull and looked over at her. _Man she's pissed! _Twitch chuckled then waved playfully at her. Sivir responded by sticking her middle finger up at her then turning back to the path ahead.

Twitch really laughed at this gesture making Sivir's face twist even more with anger, she swore that constant laughing was really going to just make her rip her ears off one day.

Martha didn't know why Sivir stuck her middle finger up at Twitch or what it meant but it obviously didn't mean anything friendly by the look on Sivir's face. Martha sighed, she wished the two would get along by right now it didn't seem like they would. _This will be a long trip. _Martha thought to herself as the trio continued down the sewer. _Maybe I could help them…_ Martha didn't like to see two people fighting so she vowed that she would help the two to get along one day.

Martha moved from the middle of the two and started to walk on the right side of Sivir. Twitch noticed this and looked at her confused but shrugged it off and turned his focus back onto the path.

"Miss Sivir…" Martha said softly so only Sivir could hear.

"What." Sivir said more coldly then she wanted to, she was just mad at Twitch. Martha flinched slightly at this but this didn't stop her.

"You should be more nicer to Mr. Twitch."

Sivir looked like she was about to shout a hundred reasons on why she wouldn't eve do such a thing so quickly Martha interrupted her,

"Look, I thought Mr. Twitch was a horrible monster that wanted to eat me but I realized that he was just like any other person and has emotions and stuff!"

Sivir raised a brow but didn't say a thing allowing the girl to continue.

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance you could learn to like him too."

Sivir had calmed herself down and seriously thought about what Martha had said to her. She felt weird being told something like this from a child, she would expect a talk like this from her damn mother or something but not some child. However she looked at it though, the child was right, if the journey ahead was going to be pleasant at all she should try, TRY, to get along with the rodent.

"Fine, no promises though."

Martha smiled then surprised Sivir with a hug, the girl was so small that she could only wrap her arms around her thighs. She held onto Sivir for a few minutes and at first Sivir didn't react to this but soon placed a hand on top of her brown hair and petted it.

Martha eventually let go of Sivir then walked back into the middle of the two. Sivir didn't look pissed off anymore and instead seemed to be deep in thought, this pleased Martha but she wasn't done yet.

Martha walked over to Twitch's left side then said low enough so only Twitch could hear,

"Mr. Twitch, I think you should be nicer to Miss Sivir."

Twitch snorted at the idea.

"Why should I? She's been nothing but a bi-" Twitch caught himself about to say bitch in front of Martha, he decided to try to use more child friendly language around her, sometimes he would forget but he was trying. "But rude, she tried taking you away, and she made fun of my home and how I smelled. Why should I be nice to her?"

"Miss Sivir is really nice, you just have to get to know her better!" Martha said this in a surprisingly stern voice. "And you can't joke around like you have with her anymore."

Twitch sighed, the determination in her voice was enough proof that the girl wouldn't let up about the subject until she received a yes answer. Twitch decided to please his friend that he would try to make this trip more pleasant for all of them.

"Okay, I'll try, whatever."

Martha smiled then gave Twitch a hug around his waist.

"Thank you Mr. Twitch."

With a smile Twitch wrapped his left arm around the girl rubbed her shoulder.

"You're going to grow up to be a wonderful young lady."

"Thank you."

With that Martha let go of Twitch and returned to her spot in the middle of him and Sivir. Martha started to hum a tune to herself quietly, contempt with how she handled the situation, even more so when Twitch and Sivir looked at each other and Twitch said,

"Uh sooooo…uh, what's the story behind the boomerang blade thingy?" Twitch asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation with Sivir.

_It's a start_ Martha thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading chapter two of ARP (A Rat's Promise)! **

**For you The Outcasts fans don't worry I haven't forgot about you, it's just my internet went down for a few days and I had no other possible way to update my stories. Also even if I could, with starting this new story I have more ideas for this one then The Outcasts. This just means that I will keep on working on ARP until I get more ideas for The Outcasts, it's way more easier to write chapters for ARP since there is less words so it takes less time also since this is a fresh story I have tons of ideas. Once I get back In the pace of updating The Outcasts expect things to be me updating The Outcasts first then later ARP.**

**Finally what do you think of the story so far? Am I doing okay? I hope so since I am enjoying writing chapter for ARP so much and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!**

**Be sure to have a great day/night!**

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Twitch, Sivir, and Martha begin their journey to find a way out of the sewers. Twitch and Sivir try to learn to get along so they can work as a team better.**_

_**Also everything seemed so simple, just go to a different manhole that wasn't guarded by the men who kidnapped Martha and get to the surface, but what the three will realize is that things just aren't as simple as that since someone really doesn't want them to leave.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****My internet went down for a few days so with the free time I had I was able to make two chapters for this story and also finish chapter twenty of The Outcasts!**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy having this extra chapter to read and don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"And that's how I got this old thing." Sivir concluded her story with a short twirl of her blade.

"Interesting."

"What's the story with your crossbow?"

"There's no story, I just built this thing with some parts I scavenged from around the sewers."

"You know how to build?"

"Yeah, half of the stuff in my room I most likely made myself." Twitch said proudly.

"Hm…pretty impressive for a rat."

Twitch raised his crossbow and turned it around to look at it.

"Not really, making a crossbow isn't as hard as It seems." Twitch said while he examined his crossbow.

"Still, it's impressive."

"thanks." Twitch said with a smile in which Sivir returned with a smile of her own.

Martha had been silently listening to the two talking and was happy that they seemed to be getting along better. They haven't argued for at least a few minutes, a new record no doubt.

"So how much longer do we have to go until we can finally get out of this place?" Sivir asked Twitch as they turned another corner in the sewers.

"Well judging from where we are right now I would say we got only a little while left until we get there."

"Good, once I get out of here I'm going to need to take ten showers." Sivir groaned as she dusted off her armor.

"You probably needed one before you came down here…" Twitch muttered, thinking Sivir didn't hear him but she did.

"What?!"

_Well, so much for starting to get along _Martha thought sadly to herself.

"Nothing!"

"No I heard something coming from you rat, say it again but louder this time!"

"I said you probably smelt like crap before you came down here." Twitch said sticking his tongue out at Sivir. Martha could see Sivir's face grow red with anger.

"Someone like you shouldn't even talk about smelling bad, when was the last time you even took a bath?!"

"What's a bath?" Twitch asked, genuinely not not knowing what a bath was, this made Sivir's face contort with disgust.

"Gross rodent."

"Ugly human."

"take that back."

"You started it."

"No you're the one who started it by saying I smell bad!"

"I was only telling the truth." Twitch shrugged but had a playful look in his eyes, he couldn't help but feel enjoyment when looking at Sivir's face when she was pissed. Her face almost literally looked like a tomato.

"See there you go!"

Martha listened to the two argue as they continued to walk down the sewers, it seemed like the arguing between Twitch and Sivir wouldn't ever stop until finally Martha said,

"Mr. Twitch, is this the place?"

"Yes it is-…crap!" Twitch cursed when he saw tons of men walking around the manhole. "They have this exit guarded too!"

Sivir sighed and said,

"Listen here, I'm tired of walking through this dump, I say we take them."

"Yeah, there seems to be less here then over by the other exit, we could probably take them." Twitch nodded with agreement, he readied his crossbow along with Sivir who readied her boomerang blade.

"Are you sure, there's so many of them!" Martha said, concerned for the two's well being.

"They don't call us champions for nothing little girl, just stay back here where it's safe we will take care of these guys."

Martha was hesitant but nodded his head, she wished there was another way but it seemed they would have no choice but to go through these men if they wanted to get out of here.

"Okay Mr. Twitch."

"Good girl." Twitch gave Martha a pat on the head and motioned for her to hide behind the wall.

"Alright Sivir, I want you to start attacking them, I will come up from behind and start attacking them myself catching them off guard."

"Okay, let's do this then."

Twitch smirked then turned invisible after a few seconds leaving Sivir to her own devices. It seemed like a good plan, Twitch was always good at catching people off guard and it's always when you weren't expecting him that made him more deadly on the rift. Sivir gave one final look at Martha before turning around the corner towards the men, once she was in sight all of them turned their attention on her.

One of the men walked up to her, he was a large man with a couple of teeth missing and the ones that were there were yellow and un-brushed, he also had messy black hair and small brown eyes. Admittedly, even Twitch looked better than this ugly bastard to Sivir.

"Hey there pretty lady, are you lost or something?" The man asked with a suggestive smirked as he looked at Sivir from top to bottom admiring every curve.

Sivir had to force herself not to hurl with disgust.

"I'm just looking to pass through."

"Oh but why? You should stay down here and have some fun with us!" As soon as the man suggested that a few of the others started to smile wickedly and lick their lips. "It's not often we see a pretty lady such as yourself in a place like Zaun."

The man licked his own lips as he brought his attention to Sivir's breasts.

"Oh yes we could have plenty of fun with you."

Sivir had enough.

"Fuck you." With that Sivir threw her blade at the man slicing his head off in one clean swipe and it just slightly cut the man behind him before returning to Sivir's hand.

"Kill that bitch!" She heard one of the men call.

They all aimed their weapons at her and fired, before they could make contact Sivir quickly took cover behind a crate. They all were about to fire their bows again when suddenly they heard a laugh coming from behind them then a few men crying out with pain.

"Surprise!" Twitch laughed as he fired multiple shots at the men taking down three of them.

At the sound of Twitch's voice Sivir came out from behind the crate and threw her boomerang blade at another man cutting his whole body in half.

"We're surrounded!" One of the men cried out before getting shot in the chest by one of Twitch's bolts.

They were able to make short work of the men until only one of them was left standing. He had gotten on his knees and raised his hands trying to surrender.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Sivir said as she held her blade to his neck, pressing it enough to draw blood but not to kill.

"Please you can leave if you want, I won't stop you!"

"Yeah, but why risk the chance of you trying to stop us?" Sivir asked as she pressed her blade slightly harder against his neck.

"Ow! Please!"

"Sivir, just let him go." Twitch finally spoke up after watching the scene.

"No way, he might try to stop us somehow, I'm not taking the chance."

"Miss Sivir, please don't hurt him!" Martha shouted out as she ran up to Twitch and Sivir.

"I thought I said to wait over there." Twitch looked down at Martha who returned his gaze with pleading eyes.

"Please Mr. Twitch, let him go!"

Twitch shook his head,

"I'm sorry, that isn't my choice."

"Yeah it's mine and I say this man dies." Sivir stated coldly.

"But wait! Don't you want to know what-" Before the man could finish Sivir had cut a line along his neck with her blade killing him after a few seconds of the man bleeding to death.

Martha pressed her face to Twitch's coat while this happened and Twitch simply just watched it all happen, it didn't affect him either way if the man lived or not but still wasn't happy at the choice Sivir made since it was what Martha wanted and also because something about what the man was going to say felt important.

"Well that's that." Sivir stated after cleaning her blade of blood with a cloth.

"I guess…let's get you out of here now okay?"

"…Okay." Martha said, still holding onto Twitch's coat.

The three walked over to the ladder leading up to the exit and climbed up the ladder, the first being Sivir followed by Martha then Twitch. Sivir pushed open the manhole once she reached the top then crawled out onto the surface followed shortly by Twitch and Martha. The manhole had brought them up to a empty street somewhere in Zaun, all the lights in the nearby buildings were off and no cars or people were in sight. It seemed everyone had long ago gone to sleep.

Once all of them were out a eerie silence filled the air between the three.

"I personally thought this would last longer than it did." Twitch finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too." Sivir agreed.

They both seemed calm about the whole thing except for Martha who had tears in her eyes. Twitch noticed this and frowned, he walked up to the girl and got on one knee to her level.

"Hey, what's wrong? Your free now!" Twitch said trying to cheer the girl up but she kept crying.

"Does this mean I won't ever see you again Mr. Twitch?" Martha asked as she continued to sob and Twitch realized why she was crying. No doubt once she got home her father would probably not even allow her to go outside by herself which would mean no trips to the sewers to visit him. It wasn't like the sewers were a pleasant place to take a trip to in the first place.

Was this really the last time Twitch would see Martha?  
"I-I think so…" Twitch said sadly, he felt a odd sensation in his eyes and didn't realize what it was until Martha pointed it out.

"Mr. Twitch why are you crying?"  
"Crying? I never cry…" Twitch realized he was in fact shedding a few tears when he removed his goggles from his eyes and put a finger up there, he was crying. Twitch doesn't remember a time since the day he was created when he cried, he didn't even think he would ever actually feel sadness until this moment. "Well what do you know, I am crying."

Twitch actually chuckled at this, never had he cried before.

"Why?" Martha asked through her own tears.

"I guess…" Twitch felt more tears come from his eyes and he took a small gulp to try and calm himself but to no avail. "I guess I will kind of miss you kid."

Twitch lost control of his emotions and picked Martha up and hugged her, she returned this hug with equal gentleness and sadness. Twitch cried a little on her shoulder while she sobbed a lot onto his coat.

"Please Mr. Twitch, I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you!"

"I'm sorry, you know I can't stay up here, I'm not welcomed."

"You should be, you're the kindest person I ever met!"

"That's a little bit extreme don't you think?" Twitch had stopped crying but still had onto Martha with sadness. "I'm no good at all."

"You are though! I just wish everyone else could see it too, it's not your fault you had to kill those men!"

"No it is…they didn't even trap this manhole, I could've sneaked past them with you and Sivir without killing anyone, I didn't realize this though until it was too late."

"But see, you still thought you had no other choice!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right, still though I don't think I'm that good of a person."

"You saved me Mr. Twitch! If it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened, I could've…I could've…" Martha kept on crying into Twitch's coat and he simply hushed her and rubbed her back softly.

"Sh… please stop crying, I'm sure you will forget about me one day…" Twitch said this sadly.

"No I won't ever be able to forget you Mr. Twitch, you saved my life and I thank you!"

Saved a little girl's life, huh? That's definitely something you wouldn't expect to hear Twitch did. Eat a little girl? Maybe. Kill a little girl? Most likely, never would anyone be able to think that Twitch would go out of his way to help a little girl out. Sivir definitely did not expect such emotion to come from Martha and Twitch, Sivir could see that Martha was honestly grateful for what Twitch has done for her, it brought a small tear to her eye but she quickly wiped it away and regained her neutral expression.

"You're welcome Martha, like I said you will grow up to be such a smart woman and even if I only knew you for a short time I'm glad to call you one of my closest friends."

"I'm glad you're my friend too Mr. Twitch!" Martha said with a mix of happiness and sadness as her tears began to slowly lessen. "Please don't forget about me."

"I won't." Twitch pulled Martha out of their embrace to look at her eyes, still red from her recent crying. "That's a promise, if you ever need help again you know who to come to."

"Thank you." Martha sniffed as she wiped away any remaining tears on her cheek.

Twitch smiled and then place Martha back onto the ground.

"Sivir will get you home to your father, if your father asks say that it was Sivir who did everything and don't mention anything about me."

"Okay."

"Good, be more careful, there might still be more of those guys who would want to try to kidnap you."

"Will they ever stop coming for me?"

"No, they probably won't, but don't worry because like I said if you ever get captured again I will be sure to find you again."

Martha knew that her life wouldn't ever be the same again but was glad to know that now she had a guardian angel, or a guardian rat, watching over her. It made her feel more relieved even in the current situation she was in.

"You really promise to help me?"

"Yes, I promise." Twitch said with a smile then looked up at Sivir. "Sivir, be sure she gets home."

"Heh."

"What?"

"That's the first time you said my name, usually it's battle mistress or bitch."

Twitch smirked then shrugged.

"Eh, you still tick me off a little bit but I guess your okay."

Sivir blushed slightly at this and smiled.

"Yeah your okay too."

Twitch smiled happily at this then waved a hand at both Sivir and Martha.

"Goodbye Sivir, Goodbye Martha…"

"See you Twitch."

"Goodbye Mr. Twitch."

As annoying as it first was, Twitch smiled sadly when Martha said Mr. Twitch for the last time. He knew that this was probably the last time he would ever hear that name and it seemed to echo a little in his head as he shut the manhole behind him after climbing back into the sewers.

Twitch got off of the ladder and was back in the familiar setting of the sewers and he began to walk slowly back home.

Alone…again.

* * *

Martha watched as Twitch's head disappeared in the manhole and the hole was covered back up. She kept staring blankly at the thing until Sivir tapped her on the shoulder.

"We should get going, we still have a little ways to walk since I have no car."

Martha simply nodded, not in the mood to talk and followed Sivir down the dark lonely streets of Zaun. Things felt even lonelier without her rat friend by her side and couldn't stop a stray tear from running down her pale cheek.

"Miss Sivir, why are we here?"

"The man who hired me should be here any minute now, once he comes I get my money and you get to go home to daddy okay?"

Martha nodded with understanding but something about this whole thing made her feel uneasy. Martha was going to express her bad feelings about this when suddenly a man walked up to them in the alley.

"I see you have the child."

"Yeah, now where's my money?"

"Money? what money?" while the coat and hat covered most of his body Sivir could still see a wide smile on his lips.

"Don't play around, give me my-" Before Sivir could finish someone had snuck up behind her and wacked her across the back of her head with a pipe knocking her out.

"Miss Sivir!" Martha cried out trying to run to her side but was stopped by a large hand grabbing her from behind.

"Thought you can run away you little brat?"

Along with the man with the pipe in his hands was a more muscular man that wore a coat similar to the man who offered Sivir money to find Martha in the first place. This man was large and had multiple scars running along his face and a glass eye in his left socket. Basically not a friendly looking guy.

"No, no!" Martha cried out but was silenced when the man pressed a towel against her face with some kind of substance on it, making the girl slowly lose conscious and an energy she could use to try and break free.

"Good now that you calmed down, let's get you back home." The man laughed maniacally along with the two other men with him as they left the alley with the girl.

"Mr. Twitch…please help…" Was the last thing Martha said before she lost her consciousness.

The walk back home seemed longer then the walk to get to the manhole. It felt like Twitch had known that girl for so long when really it probably was only a few hours, for once it felt like he had a friend other than Maurice.

Speaking of Maurice, once Twitch started to near his home Maurice had ran up to him and started walking by him expecting some recognition or something from Twitch but got nothing. It seemed like Twitch didn't even notice he was there, all Twitch was paying attention to was the path ahead and didn't take his focus off of it for once.

Twitch felt horrible and he still couldn't figure out why some little girl had a big effect on him, maybe he had been more lonely then he thought. Twitch was certain that he was used to being alone and surely shouldn't mind the fact that he was alone again but it seemed like his body and heart said differently.

Martha was the only person who treated Twitch with at least even a little bit of kindness, usually whenever someone spoke to Twitch it was either because they wanted to kill him, to mock him, or to do both.

Once Twitch finally reached his home he pushed open the metal door and shut it behind him, the sound of the metal door woke Maurice up who was laying comfortably on Twitch's mattress. Maurice ran up to Twitch expecting a hello or a gentle petting from the larger rat but instead got nothing. Twitch simply stepped over him to go over to the couch and sit down.

Maurice ran over to the couch where Twitch was and sat down next to him, looking up at the sad face of his friend. Maurice didn't have to be a super intelligent rat like Twitch to know his friend was upset for whatever reason, he tried scratching at his coat to get any kind of response but Twitch was just blankly staring ahead at the TV.

When Twitch finally moved it was to reach for the remote that was on the ground and turn on the TV, maybe if the news was on again Twitch could get his mind off of Martha for at least a minute. He would give anything to feel any other emotion besides sadness, even annoyance was better than this feeling.

Luckily both the TV turned on and the news was on with the same girl with clothing on that suspiciously revealed more of her cleavage than last time. She still talked in her high-pitched voice and as Twitch listened to the girl ramble on about whatever he thought he would eventually feel annoyed but he still felt sad as before.

"Damn it." Twitch threw the remote back on the ground and sighed, removing his goggles from his eyes to rub them.

Not even the annoying girl could make Twitch stop thinking about that girl, this was when Twitch really realized that he was messed up.

So many thoughts were rushing through his head and he wasn't even listening or looking at the TV anymore and instead was staring up at the ceiling as he thought about Martha. He thought about if she was okay, if she got home, he thought about that cute voice of hers and how unlike the woman on the TV Twitch wasn't annoyed by it.

"I'm acting like I knew that girl for years or something damn it, she's just some girl get together Twitch!" No matter what he said though it wouldn't help how he felt. "When did I become so soft?"

Twitch already knew the answer to that, the girl really had impacted his life in many ways then just one.

Maurice noticed how great Twitch's distress was and climbed up onto his shoulder and squeaked at Twitch.

"Sorry pal, I'm just not feeling good right now, sorry for ignoring you."

Maurice squeaked again at Twitch.

"Yeah, it's the girl…man, she really messed me up…"

_Did she really though? Of course I feel like shit right now but if it wasn't for her I would never had known what it was like to be cared for even if it was just a few hours. Even Zac never made me feel so happy, is he even my friend? Well I've considered my friend because he doesn't really care about my smell since he has no nose and he doesn't try to kill me all the time… _Boy did that not help Twitch at all, Twitch remembers that the only things that Zac and him even did together were talk and those talks were usually short and only done if necessary. This meant that before Martha Twitch had no friends or anyone that cared for him, in that short time he was with Martha however he did have a friend but now he was back to the way things were.

With Martha gone Twitch would have to get back to the same routine of exploring the same sewers he memorized a long time ago, coming home later to eat or watch TV, then later go to sleep, and finally repeat in the morning.

Was that really what his whole life would be like? Doing the same routine every day, hoping that he would have a match at the league so he could take part in it to have at least a little fun.

Twitch wasn't really a popular champion, unlike other marksmen like Lucian or Jinx who always have matches, Twitch's last match was almost a week ago. And with that being his only really source of entertainment it surprised Twitch that this whole thing didn't make him go insane years ago.

Then again before Martha he would've never thought about things in this light.

"And now, a update on the lost little girl Martha Westwood…"

Twitch's eyes widened at the name and turned his attention to the TV, he knew that the girl would be home by now and the woman was probably going to say something like the search is over and Martha has been found.

"Authorities are still searching for Martha Westwood-"

Twitch felt like his eyes would pop out of their sockets if they widened anymore. _What did she just say?_

No, that couldn't have been right, Sivir is taking her back to her father…unless.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Twitch never felt so angry before in a long time, Maurice actually climbed off of his shoulder from the amount of fury radiating off of Twitch. "That's what I fucking get for trusting her! Damn it!"

Without even taking the time to explain what was happening to Maurice, Twitch put his goggled back over his eyes then stormed out of the room.

Maurice watched as Twitch ran out of the room then slam the door shut and lock it, Maurice stared at the metal door for a minute then ran over to his hole in the wall.

Twitch didn't even know why he was surprised that Sivir would do something like this, it was only about gold for that woman and for all Twitch knew she could have sold off Martha to anyone.

This fact urged Twitch to run faster through the sewers, he never thought he would be doing this again after so long but he head to make sure that everything was fine.

He had to go up to the surface and not just to drop off Martha real quick or to play in a match at the institute, no, he would actually be up in the city probably for awhile.

The whole idea of going back up to Zaun after so long frightened yet excited Twitch, this would be something new, something different! Yet at the same time, if Twitch was caught up there he could get killed. Twitch was willing to risk this though as long as it meant he would be able to find Martha.

Twitch didn't see the men guarding the closest manhole like they were earlier so he went up through that one instead of the other one.

As Twitch climbed up the ladder to the manhole the only thought on his mind was to find Sivir and force her to tell him what she did with Martha. Whoever she sold Martha to could still be in the city or left the city entirely, this made Twitch move even faster up the ladder until finally he pushed open the manhole and climbed up onto the surface.

_I'm coming for you Martha!_

* * *

Once Sivir's vision returned to her she painfully raised her head and looked around. She was still in the alley where she was supposed to meet the man who would return Martha to her father, but judging from what happened to her that wasn't the man's true intention.

"Gods damn it…" Sivir moaned as she tried to stand up with the horrible pain she felt on the back of her head where the man hit her.

Sivir pressed her hand against the back of her head then hissed in pain and removed her hand, there was no blood but it sure did hurt like hell.

Once Sivir recovered from the pain she experienced when she touched the back of her head she looked up at the sky and noticed that it was daytime now which meant a lot of time has passed since Martha was taken away.

Sivir fists tightened with anger, not only did was she hit over the head with a pipe but also she didn't get any of the gold she was promised!

Sivir found her boomerang blade on the ground where she was previously laying and picked it up, the only thoughts on her mind was to find those men, slice their damn heads off, and get her gold.

The only problem with her plan was that she had no idea where those men are right now, the only clue she had was that they were somewhere in Zaun because the man who gave Sivir the job once told her his boss had a base somewhere in Zaun. Still that was a very vague clue, Zaun was a huge city and it would take days to wander around the whole place on foot. Usually with most cities there was always a clear separation of where the common folk lived, the rich people lived, and where the shady people lived. In Zaun though there was no clear separation since most of the tall buildings looked the same for the most part and they all equally looked like shit.

It would probably take more like a week if you include all the buildings Sivir would have to search through to find those men and it would take even longer than a week because Sivir doesn't even know what these men look like.

As Sivir thought more and more on it she realized that it would be a waste of time to try and search around this place hoping she would find the men, in that amount of time she could easily find another job.

This job may had offered her more gold than any other one before it but Sivir could easily make the same amount of gold by doing a few jobs.

A lesson Sivir learned was to never take a job in this place ever again, no matter how much gold was offered. She would rather have to assassinate a Noxus high command than come back here.

Sivir began to walk out of the alley, she thought that maybe returning to the institute to rest would be better to do before she got a new job. A nice warm bath sounded great and she imagined herself relaxing in her nice comfortable-

"Where you going?" A voice asked her, breaking Sivir out of her fantasy of a nice warm bath.

Sivir scowled when she realized who it was.

"Twitch, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back down in your shit hole you call a home?"

Sivir expected a reaction of some sort from her insulting Twitch's home, but instead of the playful grin he usually had on when they fought like this wasn't there and instead there was a cold stare directed at Sivir. This made Sivir feel off as she stared back into Twitch's eyes, she never seen Twitch be angry like this before.

"Why are you staring at me like that creep?"

"You know why I'm here Sivir."

Sivir rolled her eyes when she figured out why he was here.

"If it's about Martha I don't know where she is, some guys took her-"

"Yeah, because you sold her off to them!" The tone behind Twitch's voice told Sivir that he wasn't playing, he was dead serious.

"What, no I didn't!"

"You never once actually cared about Martha or her safety, as long as you get your gold everything is okay!"

"Hey pal, gold has more value to me than some little brat."

Sivir instantly regretted saying that because as soon as she did a arrow from Twitch's crossbow penetrated her shoulder, the poison that was on the arrow doing slightly more damage and causing more pain. Sivir cried out and was going to throw her boomerang blade at Twitch when another arrow was fired into her hand making her drop her blade and loose her balance. The blade falling onto the ground far from her reach.

"Do you think I'm fucking around!?"

Sivir still cried out in pain, she tried pulling the arrows out but that just made the pain worse.

Twitch fired another arrow into her other shoulder making Sivir spit out blood from the amount of pain she was feeling and the poison coursing through her veins.

"Y-you can't…do this…" She managed to spit out from the pain.

"Or else I will get in trouble with the league, yeah so what?" Twitch fired another arrow into her other hand and Sivir had to use all the willpower she could muster to not pass out from the amount of pain and poison in her body. "Maybe it would be better if I'm killed or locked up in the dungeons, I'm just such a big problem for everyone it seems! However, if that happens I'm making sure that Martha is back with her father!"

Sivir looked up at Twitch, determination along with anger was in his eyes. Sivir was reminded then how much Twitch really cared for that girl and he was willing to do anything to find her, even kill Sivir.

"O-Okay…"

"What?"

"I-I will…help you find her…"

"And why should I trust you this time?" Twitch asked, looking like he was about to fire another arrow into her, one more and she was truly dead.

"I-If we find her I can get my gold and you can be the one to return her to her father this time, it's a win-win situation…"

"Still thinking only about gold, battle mistress?" Twitch thought the idea was good, it would make sense if they worked together but still he felt like he couldn't trust this woman.

"It's the only thing I live for…" Sivir muttered, still in great pain. There was more meaning behind what she said but Twitch didn't care to notice the deeper meaning behind it.

Twitch stared down at Sivir for a moment then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle with a green substance in it.

"Drink unless you want to die."

Sivir nodded weakly seeing as she had no other choice at the moment but to obey him.

Twitch raised her head up and placed the bottle to her lips so she could drink its contents. Sivir regretted this as she drunk what was inside, it tasted like she was drinking straight from the sludge in the sewers and for all the gods know It probably was that.

"Hold still, I promise it will help."

Sivir felt like throwing up as the horrible tasting fluid went down her throat but Twitch didn't allow her to move her head away until the whole bottle was empty.

Sivir gagged and coughed once Twitch removed his hand and the bottle.

"What the fuck was that?"

"A cure for the poison and also it should patch up you wounds…oh and it will make this less painful but only a little bit."

Sivir was going to ask what he meant but she didn't get the chance to when suddenly Twitch used both of his hands to removed the arrows from her hands with a quick pull.

"Shit!"

"Hold on, just two more."

Twitch grabbed the ones in her shoulder and yanked those out.

"Shit!"

"Calm down, I'm done now."

Once the pain subsided Sivir looked down at her hands and saw that any sign that they were hit by a arrow was gone, the same with her shoulder.

"See you can trust me, but can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know I can trust you? What if you just pick up your blade and slice me in half?"

The idea was tempting but unlike Twitch, Sivir didn't think that giving away the life she currently has to be locked away for killing a champion wasn't worth it.

"I don't find rotting away in the league dungeons a ideal fate for me…plus I do want my gold."

"Fine, I will trust you, but remember if you try anything I won't stop next time." Twitch was referring to when he was shooting Sivir with his arrows.

"Yeah, okay, can we just get started now?" Sivir asked as she walked over to retrieve her blade.

"Yes we should, not right now though actually."

"Why is that?" Sivir asked walking back over to Twitch.

"I'm starving and tired." Twitch admitted with a low gurgle sound coming from his stomach.

Sivir noticed the slight shift from the dead serious Twitch a second ago back to the normal one, Sivir took a quiet sigh of relief at this.

"Well I guess I know a place we can go to satisfy both of your needs, but what if someone-" Sivir blinked her eyes as suddenly Twitch disappeared. "Right you can do that."

"Yeah, but not for too long so let's hurry up and get to this place your talking about."

Sivir nodded then walked out with a invisible Twitch following close behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed having two chapters to read instead of just one, this won't be a regular thing by the way because like I explained my internet was down. I would like to thank for the lovely reviews I got in response to the first chapter in the story and I hope these two chapters didn't disappoint. Be sure to review and tell me your opinion on the story!**

**And finally, like always, have a great day/night!**

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Sivir accidently gives Martha away to men who never had any intention of returning her to her father. While Twitch still doesn't know if he can trust Sivir or not he will have no choice but to do so if he wants to find Martha as quickly as possible.**_

_**But as we all know things don't always go as easily as planned and neither will things in the next chapter of "A Rat's Promise".**_


	4. I'm sorry (update)

I promised that I would have a new chapter up when my trip was over but unfortunately I came home to no Internet. The only way I'm even writing this is with my friend's laptop and I would use it to write the next chapter for both the outcasts and a rats promise but it doesn't have my saved files and I'm only staying at my friend's house for two days which isn't enough. I'm so sorry please continue to be patient with me cause I have little idea when my parents will get the Internet back on so I can post the new chapters.

All I'm saying is that it will take a long time sadly probably near the end of July or August because not only is it just Internet problems I came home to but also other personal problems I don't think I should discuss. Bare with me for now please and if something changes you will enjoy the first to know.


End file.
